


Hold Your Liquor

by Magical_Neko_Spark



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Neko_Spark/pseuds/Magical_Neko_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a college student wasn't easy,especially when you could never get any studying done in the comfort of your own home. After several nights of not being able to get any work done due Bill's constant partying,Dipper finally gives him a piece of his mind. Words are exchanged, drinks are drunk and next thing Dipper knows he's waking up naked in a strangers bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad End Night

It was the third time this week. The third time I'd attempt to actually get some of my school work done but once again was distracted by the pulsating bass from the apartment above mine. I stared at the empty document displayed on my screen. It was taunting me.

My slender fingers hovered over the keys on my laptop. I looked around my disheveled desk in an attempt to find some of the notes I needed. I let out a groan as the cheering of idiotic drunks hit my eardrums like the sound of an annoying insect. I buried my head in the mess and just hoped the party would end early. Why the hell wouldn't they just go to bed?

I raise my wrist and look at my watch. The bright LCD numbers mock me.

_** 12:40 ** _

I groaned once again and sat back up in my revolving chair. What now? I'm never going to get any studying done this way,nor will I ever get this extra credit essay in on time. I breathed in deeply as I pulled my pine tree baseball cap down in an attempt to stay calm. 

To add insult to injury I was probably the only one in the whole apartment complex who wasn't at that party. The place was filled with college students,free spirited adults and others who weren't home at night due to work. Leaving me the only one with an issue. Mabel invited me earlier saying tonight was going to be one of the best. I regret even telling her about my issue because now that's the go to spot she goes to after classes. 

We didn't attend the same college but they were close enough that we wouldn't be lonely. My apartment and her dorm house were close too so she stopped by anytime she wanted to. I tried speaking to the landlord but he said he couldn't do anything claiming that the certain annoying tenant was special. I've never even seen the tenant but how special could he be that this type of behavior was allowed? I picked up my phone from under a pile of notes and text Mabel.

** Me: Hey, Still at the party?  **

** Mabel: YAAAHHH ITS SO AWESOME HE GOT ME SMILE DIP SMIIIIILLLLEEE DIP  **

Putting down the phone,I sighed as I stood up and walked over to my shoe rack. I slipped on a pair of dark blue vans, grabbed my keys off of a messy coffee table and made my way to the door. 

I've had enough of this crap. 

I speed walked pass the elevator,not in the mood to wait for it. I huff and puff up the stairs until I'm on the next floor. I sprint down the hallway and leaned up against the nearby wall as I try to catch my breath. 

Alright.

This is it. 

I hear the bass again of the trashy music but sadly it's louder. I stepped forward and swallowed hard. The door had no number,just a small triangle with the peephole in the center. Took me this long to realize but I can actually feel the music that was coming from the other side of this door. I curled my small hand into a fist and knock harshly,but after a minute of no response decided to just open it seeing as it was unlocked. 

My face scrunched up from both the sights and the smells. People making out,the smell of marajuana and tobacco, drunkards grinding on one another and of course the strong scent of alcohol. I stood at the entrance in disgust. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Everyone seemed so distracted,how on earth was I going to find the host in this mess? 

"Hey Dipper!" I heard a loud familiar voice shout over the music. I looked to my left and saw Wendy in a band tee,faded blue jeans,and combat boots sipping calmly on a beer. Oh man, I mean my crush on Wendy died down immensely over the years but still. Wendy was Wendy forever badass and cool. Meanwhile I'm here in my pajama bottoms and plain white tee shirt,topped off with my stupid hat. I physically feel the heat rush to my face. "What brings you here?" She said once she finally walked over to me. I stared blankly at her for a moment before snapping out of my daze and responding.

"I, uh...couldn't study, I wanted to talk to the guy who lives here." I shouted. Taking a sip she smiled. "You wanna talk to Bill? He should be over there." She said tilting he'd head to the middle of the apartment. I stared down the crowded hallway and gulped fearing going into the center living room. I guess Wendy noticed too,because she grabbed my wrist and pushed people right and left until we were in an even more crowded room. "Thanks.." I mumbled softly avoiding eye contact. "Have fun Dipper,catch ya later." She said shoving the half drunken beer into my hand and dancing away into the crowd.

Before I could grab her or ask her to stay the red head disappeared. I looked around in search of Mabel or someone I knew. No one. Great.

The music was blaring and it's annoying me. I scanned the area once more and saw an opening to the terrace. I slid my way to the outside and took in a deep breath of fresh air. I leaned on the low leveled wall a bit and placed the beer bottle on the edge.

"Careful you don't knock it down." I jumped up quickly and accidentally knocked the bottle towards me onto the floor. 

I looked over and noticed Pacifica texting away ,lying down on a beach lounge chair.

"You scared me!" I said walking towards her. The blonde was wearing a knee high lilac party dress with lavender wedges. The girl placed her phone in her white handbag that was lazily hanging from her arm. 

"Didn't take you for the partying type?" She said standing up to close the glass doors. I sat on the edge of the chair and watched her walk to the wall and lean over the edge. "I couldn't get any work done so I thought I would give the host a piece of my mind." The girl scoffed before putting a hand on her hip and turning to me.

"You want to tell Bill Cipher to stop partying? Here I thought you were the smart twin." I'm starting to remember why I didn't originally didn't like Pacifica

. "Why are you even here? Doesn't seem like you've been drinking or even enjoying yourself."

"Simple. Bill Cipher's parties have been the talk of the town. I kept hearing about em so I decided to come and figure out his recipe for success. Only to use this information to make my parties ten times better." 

She spoke so clearly and confidently. As if whatever she was saying actually made sense. I mean it did,I just don't think parties are that important. Not when there's so much more out there in the world. "Oh. So can you help me find Bill?" I asked hopefully. Pacifica pulled me up and snatched my keys away. "You're going to lose them keeping them in your hand like this." I gave her a puzzled looked as she put them in her purse.

"Stay close,alright? You get lost you're on your own."

And with that she dramatically opened the glass doors. The girl always knew how to get a crowds attention and keep it. I mean she was Pacifica Northwest. Mabel once mentioned to me she's now a model. Not like I cared much. The girl flipped her hair back and began to sashay into the room. I was completely in awe. With every click of her heel,groups of people would just step aside. Pacifica didn't even look at them but they stayed clear of her and stared. 

"Geez I didn't know you were this popular." "Why else would I be outside like that? Even I get tired of too much attention." She said as the music downed down. 

"Hey what's up with the music?" I heard a slightly nasally voice say. "That's him chugging his brain a way in the center of that idiotic circle of bimbos." She said with a glare.

I'm getting the feeling Pacifica doesn't like this Bill guy anymore than I do. 

Taking in a deep breath, I step forward a bit and shout "Hey Bill!" The girls around him disperse and standing there was a guy who looked like he was twenty something. His attire was strange,a yellow doubled breasted suit with a brick like pattern. The top hat and bow made him seem comical in my opinion. Blond spiky hair and an eye patch too. 

Did he dress himself? I mean it's fine if he was going somewhere formal,but to throw a nonsensical house party?

"So this is the little party crasher?" He said with a smirk walking towards me. I puffed out my chest slightly in an attempt to gain some confidence. The man was a whole foot taller than and was looming over me. "Umm...Bill erm, Mr.Cipher, I would appreciate it if you would...." I sputtered out.

I couldn't help but fumble. All eyes were on me and I knew it. Though it was *his* eye that made me most nervous. It was enthralling,and beautiful. So golden and his irises were like those of a cat. Fascinating. I wonder what his parents genes were like? 

I snapped out of my daze and continued speaking. "I haven't been able to study lately because of your dumb parties so either tone it down or shut it down." I said in one go ending it by inhaling loudly. That's when the crowd began to roar. Everyone shouting how I should leave or how Bill should kick my ass. I looked around and saw Pacifica giving me a look as if saying   _'Are you just gonna stand there?'_

I turned back to Bill and saw him still smirking at me. That smirk is pissing me off. Before I can say anything the older man laughed. The idiots soon followed behind. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. My feet finally decided to move but I was too slow.

"Woah kid, you think you could crash my party and leave as you please?" He said holding me by my arm. 

"Hey Dipper! Guys, this is my twin brother! The beeeest one ever!" I heard Mabel's slurred voice said. Grenda and Candy were holding each side of her. Bill let go of me and grinned. I moved quickly towards my sister. "You okay?" I asked noticing the pink residue hanging around her lips. "Mabel is fine." Candy said smiling. 

Yeah like I'm going to believe that. All three of them smelled like sickly sweet liquor.

"So you're Shooting star's brother? Nothing alike I can see." The man said with an annoying chuckle. "Well sorry that I actually want to spend my time learning and doing something productive instead of drinking my brain cells the hell off!" I shouted walking up to him.

I stood proudly glaring up at the older man. Bill looked at me and his smirk grew. 

"Oh please,you're saying this as if you can even hold a single drink down." I knew he was baiting me. I couldn't give into him. That's what he would want. I bit my tongue and held my glare. "I mean your sister could drink way more than you. Lightweights are no fun at parties."

I took deep breaths in order to calm myself. I was going to prove him wrong.

I mean I never really drank before.One time took a beer from my grunkle Stan and regretted it after. It was disgusting. I mean why do people like drinking? That's one experiment I'll test out another night. "I bet he can drink more than you!" Mabel shouted standing up slightly on her own. My sister was always the type to encourage me,especially when I was in a sticky situation.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My mouth went dry and stood there with my jaw to the floor. "Well what do you say? On for some drinks?" He said in such a tone that made my body melt. The way he said that was just so,captivating? It's like I wanted to hear that again. The guy's attractive and all but not for me. Dudes just aren't my thing. Though the way he's presenting himself I can't tell if I want to kill him or kiss him. 

"He _so_ accepts!" I heard Wendy shout. The red head emerges from the crowd and places an arm around my shoulder. "Wendy..." I muttered looking at the floor in embarrassment. I'm not really confident in accepting this challenge. "Alrighty then! Gideon get the best stuff from my collection!" The blond man shouts. The apartment cheers as I begin to feel nauseous. I know I'm going to lose. I should just leave. 

"Don't worry Dipper,he'll probably give up a bit after because he wouldn't want to deal with a too drunk party guest." Wendy whispered.

"Don't be a jerk Cipher,call it a night." Pacifica said stepping up to the man.

I know this is a pretty tense moment but just seeing these two party blond's head to head is pretty amusing. Bill measly pushed her head away as Gideon came rushing in with bottles of alcohol. 

"I'll be the judge of this." Wendy said gleefully. Grenda and Candy carried in a foldable table and placed it in the middle of Bill and I.

" You go bro!" Mabel shouts. Placing the bottles on the table,Wendy winked at me reassuringly. The drinks began to be poured. I watched as the golden liquid fell into each plastic container. It was as if any chance of me getting out of this situation was gone.

Looking over to Bill he smirked at me before taking his first cup. I did the same and cringed slightly after the disgusting poison swam down my throat. It was bitter and not tasty in anyway. 

This continued for a long while. The crowd cheered, Mabel being the loudest. My vision was beginning to blur but Bill seemed like he was still completely fine. The blond had his signature smirk on as he calmly drank. 

My legs began to shake but I couldn't give in. I took another cup and chugged it down. My body wasn't agreeing with my mind. I had to stop but my hand kept picking up more and more cups. After several more minuets, the room began spinning and Mabel and Pacifica were holding me. 

I saw Bill nonchalantly finishing another cup. The way his lips touched the cup. I wish I were that cup. 

Like hell am I going to let this clown win.

 

\----------------------------------

Everything ached. I woke up to a myriad of strange scents. I opened my eyes and tried to make sense of my surroundings. I tried to sit up only to realizing I was being held by someone. Their face was nuzzled into the back of my neck,and our legs were tangled. No way. No fucking way. I was naked in an unknown place.

"What the hell?" I shouted pulling away and falling off the bed. My back end stung so much that I could barely stand.

I looked around and noticed my clothes all over the floor. Though I noticed the other clothes along with it.

Top hat,white button up shirt,golden jacket... I frantically look back up to the bed and felt sick. "Oh Hell No!" I shouted crawling backwards. 

This could not have happened. I was a virgin. I was straight. I was supposed to be a college student who rose against status quo of partying and one night stands.

"Geez Pine tree,what the hell is your problem?" I heard Bill groggily say. It's as if my heart is about to burst. I don't know what to do or what to say. I sort of just stared at him blankly. Everything hurts,and I'm nauseous as hell. Why did I wake up naked next to a man? What now? Oh god. 

"What happened...last...night?" I asked every word sounding as it's own question. The older man sat up a bit and smiled at me. Bill's calmness was actually making me more uneasy.

"If I wasn't so tired I could probably show you." He said suggestively. I felt my body heat up from embarrassment.

I took notice how his bangs covered the usually eye patched eye. Even with bed head,the mess was still good looking.

I frantically grabbed my pajama pants and pulled them on. "I'm sorry,I don't know what happened but I'm sure we both want to forget it." That's when the older man chuckled and made his way towards me. My body froze seeing his bare body. I averted my eyes back to the floor and slipped on my shoes. 

Arms wrapped around my waist and he whispered "It'll be much more entertaining if I helped you remember,wouldn't that be nice Pine tree?" I pulled away using all my energy and causing my sore body to hurt.

"Look,I'll figure this all out myself thanks." With that I grabbed my tee shirt off and grimaced when I saw it was nearly tear to shreds.

"You're really no fun kid,but at least that mouth of yours is good for something." He commented as I quickly put the tattered piece of fabric on.

I needed to get out of here. Who knows what would happen if I stayed in any longer. 

"Leave. The door's wide open." As if on command the bed room door swung open until the doorknob slammed against the wall. 

That freaked me out enough to make me hightail out of there. I looked back at the blond before le aving the room and it could have been my eyes playing tricks on me,but I swore I saw his uncovered eye flash a bright blue.

Walking out of the room sickened me. It was as if the zombie apocalypse happened. Unmoving bodies littered everywhere,empty bottles of different types of flavored poison,and man did it reek. It smelled as if no one took out the trash for weeks and then tossed in a dead corpse only to be topped off by some rotten eggs. Maneuvering my away around the unconscious idiots,I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to not scream out in pain. The slightest movement left me with a burning feeling. Finally making it to the front door which was wide open. 

I dragged myself out and trudged to the elevator. Lazily pressing the round icon my hand nearly clawed my stomach as it felt like the whole universe was making an attempt to leave through my mouth. The elevator finally arrived and upon entering I saw one of the other tenants smiling widely at me. I gave her a half assed grin before the doors opened once again and we both walked out. 

The woman was one of those late night workers,so she was never around when the nocturnal torment began. 

"My Young pines, I never expected you to go to a Cipher party. Always thought you were the bookworm type." She commented before holding me by one side and escorting me to my door. Hanging from the doorknob were my keys. 

How the hell did they even get there? "Thank you." I politely stated as she shook her head in mocking disapproval and walked off.

I entered my apartment and tossed the keys to the floor as I shut the door. Directly walking in I saw my sister and her two friends snuggled up on my couch. Making my into the kitchen,I grabbed four glasses and place them on a silver tray. I thought for a moment and tried to remember where I put the aspirin. 

My mind wasn't functioning properly. Who in there right mind did this on a regular basis? This couldn 't possibly be healthy. I walked to the bathroom and opened the large white cabinet in search for the tiny little bottles of pills. I grabbed it knocking several other bottles in there down and walked back to the kitchen. I poured some water in each the glasses and took out two pills per cup. I took my two and sipped some of the easy cold liquid. Glancing back at the aspirin bottle I took out three more and popped them in my mouth and guzzled down the rest of my drink. I carefully picked up the tray and walked into living room. "Come on girls,here's some cold water and aspirin.

"Loud groans were heard and I sighed placing the tray on the coffee table. Mabel yawned loudly before untangling herself from her friend's embrace and sitting up slightly. 

"Thanks bro." She said smiling as she took the pills. "You feeling alright?" I asked hoping she wasn't feeling the way I was. The girl looked up at me and her tired eyes widened as she swiftly stood up to grab me by my shoulders.

"Dipper! You have marks all over your neck! " she exclaimed shaking me. 

"Marks?"

"Hickeys..." Candy groaned as she cuddled up against Grenda. A large grin was plastered on my sister's face as she teasingly elbowed me in the ribs.

"Seems like you got busy after Pacifica brought us here huh?" I swallowed hard and cringed inwardly. I woke up naked in an unknown man's bed. I thought at least the other party goers could havve filled in the blanks. "What happened last night?" Mabel laughed loudly before she stopped and held her head in he hand. 

"Well you remember don't ya? You lost the drinking contest and latched onto Bill for the rest of the night. It was pretty funny."

"What? I did what?" I shouted causing all the girls in the room to groan in pain. I shook my head in disbelief before escaping to my room. I feel repulsive. Yet I feel like I'm missing something. Did I lose something at the party?

No,my keys were in the door and I don't think I brought my phone. I shook my head and decided to take a shower. Stripping out of my clothes I look at my body in the body mirror.

Foreign. That's one of the few words that popped into my head almost instantly. My neck is covered in large purple and blue areas where my blood vessels popped the night before. My rear end is swollen and red. Hips covered in claw marks. I feel used but it's as if I'm longing for something else.

I hopped into the shower hopefully finding peace with my thoughts.

It stung. The warm watered ran down my body leaving pain in its wake. The pain soon warped into something comforting and I began to shower without wanting to just drop from exhaustion.

When I went to get dressed it dawned on me what I left in Bill's apartment. My favorite hat. I'll go back for it. I mean once I figure out what happened last night. I put on my plain blue boxers,plain black tee and slip on a pair of gray sweatpants. I sat down at my desk and decided that best way not to stress was to work on an essay. 

I stared at the screen as my finger glides mindlessly back and forth on the trackpad. Lying next to the laptop is my cellphone and I'm tempted. I'm tempted to call Wendy and ask about last night. I refuse to succumb to curiosity. I want to just forget last night happened but I can't seem to shake it off. 

As if knowingly,my phone began to vibrate,course it's Wendy. 

** Wendy: Hey dude if you aren't too fizzed out from last night,I'm driving over to hang with Soos and he's asking if ya wanna come? **

** Me : I'm feeling fine,sore but fine. Can't I have an essay to write. Btw do you know what EVEN happened?  **

** Wendy: .............phones dyin,I think Pacifica knows, peace **

Of course. No one wants to recall the events of last night. I don't really even know myself why I want to. I know no good would come of it. I feel compelled to find out though. With a sigh I shake any irrelevant thoughts away and finally began typing up my essay. Once I get this done,I'll find Pacifica so I can finally be at ease.


	2. Carousel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...This was originally a prompt I found on Tumblr and it was supposed to be a one-shot but I had too many ideas so now it's full blown story. Also I'm not the best editor so if anyone catches any mistakes please point them out. I will try my best to update weekly. Thank you all for reading my story and ENJOY!

Everything was going seemingly well. I was sleep deprived and the pain from earlier had subsided but I was fine for the most part. I ended up wearing a scarf Mabel made for me in order to cover up all those pesky marks. It took a lot of effort but not once did I think of Bill or that stupid party.

I somehow pulled through a whole day of school without falling asleep. Thank you Pitt Cola and coffee for helping me through my groggiest hours. As I walked out the building,my phone vibrated and I answered not even bothering to check who it was.

"Hey."

"Dipper,have you spoken to Pacifica lately?" My sister asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Now that I thought about it,I don't think I actually have Pacifica's contact information. How was I even planning to speak to her?

"No sorry Mabel,why?" I asked as I heard her sigh deeply. "It's just she hasn't answered me all day and I can't go see her since I have this project due. Do you think she's okay?"

 I hated when Mabel got like this. The girl was usually so energetic but being a fashion major was taking a toll on her. I knew she enjoyed it but she enjoyed it to the point she took on too many things at once. In the sense I don't take any breaks,she would tend to not finish things thoroughly before starting something new. Now she had to add Pacifica to the list of things she needed to worry about.

"Don't worry,I'm sure she's just busy. I'll go talk to her okay?" I assured Mabel.

  "Really? Thank you so much! This is why you're the best bro ever." I could hear the grin on her face before she hung up. Now all I needed to do was find a way to track down the blonde.

\---------------------------------

Arriving home I noticed the girls left quite the mess in my living room.

Empty cans of soda and bags of chips with nothing but crumbs inside.

I placed my messenger bag and jacket on the wall hanger and sighed.

I grabbed a large black bag from under the kitchen sink and began to clean. My hands moved slowly as they picked up each piece of trash. My eyes felt heavy and in all I honesty I didn't feel like even cleaning up this mess.

Placing the bag on the floor,I walked over to couch and jumped onto it. I kicked off my shoes and laid down.

So comfy and welcoming. Those late night study sessions were finally catching up to me. With a yawn I rested my head on one of the arm rest before I closed my eyes.

  _Arms were wrapped around my waist,as I felt light kisses trailing down the back of my neck. I couldn't move,no matter which direction I tried my body stayed still._

_An arm unraveled itself from my lower body only to be followed by a hand creeping up the front of my shirt._

_"Stop!" I shouted as I hoped my body would agree with my brain._

_The gloved hand made it's way to one of my pink nubs and thumbed over it. A sharp gasp escaped my mouth when I felt the contact. It felt strange and there was nothing in sight. My surroundings were completely engulfed in darkness. This atmosphere completely added to my uneasiness._

_"Geez Pine Tree, nerdy but dirty. I like it." An erotic voice breathed onto my skin. Any fear or confusion I had was thrown out the window once I heard that voice._

_"Bill,get off!" With that everything was colored with a monochrome scheme and I realized I was in the middle of my living room. With an annoying chuckle the man pulled away._

_"Let's just skip all this nonsensical stuff and cut to the chase. You want me. So let's make a deal,kid." He said suggestively. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not interested." I said as I regained movement. I spun around and saw the older man sitting on my coffee table,smirking at me._

_Bill's visible eye jolted slightly before he roughly clawed into the back of my thighs. The older man crassly pulled me onto his lap,and believe me when I say, I never knew being man handled was so exciting._

_I was awkwardly straddling him as he released his grip on one my thighs. His gloved hand rose to slowly glide across my face. I should pull away. Key word being should. My muddy orbs meet with with his beautiful gold one. I found myself leaning into Bill's face,his thin pink lips looked so inviting._

_That's when it hit me._

_This is all just lust and internal desire manifesting itself in my dreams. "Let go of me!" I shouted as I leaned backwards. That's when I found myself unable to move yet again._

_"Bill,get off of me." I began to panic. It's all a dream but it's terrifying the fact I can physically feel this happening. Bill chuckled slightly as he grabbed the back of my head and pushed it forwards. "You're all mine Pines." He whispered with a sick grin. Our lips were inches away from contact. The space between us closing. No I don't want this. Please stop. Let go. No. Stop._

"Stop!" I shouted abruptly sitting up from the couch. My heart is racing a mile a minuet,I'm sweating and panting but most of all my body felt like it was burning.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" I heard Mabel say as she stood over me with a distressed expression. "Mabel,how'd you get in here?" I asked finally calming down.

"You left the door wide open,are you okay? You were screaming." She said sitting down next to me. The girl placed her overstuffed tote bag down on the floor.

"I'm fine,I think I just had a dream about Bill. Weird right?" I said with an awkward laugh. "No,whatever happened at the party probably is messing with you.

"Mabel unbuttoned her magenta jacket and tossed on the ground. I was getting a vibe from her that wasn't very 'Mabel like'. The usually peppy upbeat aura was replaced with one of sadness and fatigue. "Why'd you come over anyways? I thought you had a project to finish up." Picking up her bag she placed it on the coffee table and began to take out materials.

"I didn't want to be alone. I thought you needed some company anyways."

"Mabel,is something wrong?" I bluntly asked. The girl uncomfortably laughed before stopping what she was doing.

"It's just,before I made it to your apartment I saw Bill and Pacifica together out in the hall." She began her voice shaking with every word. I moved closer her to and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They looked like they were arguing about something,but then Bill wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the elevator." She continued,her body physically trembled.

"It's just I thought Pacifica and I were getting closer. I really thought I broke through that snobby facade of hers,but..." Was all she was allowed to say before a tear cascaded down her cheek. I pulled Mabel into a hug and allowed her to let out some of her feelings. I ran my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey,look if Pacifica's really your friend then she will be willing to explain everything to you." I said confidently pulling away and looking directly into my sister's damp eyes. Before she could say anything I smiled and added "How about we drink some soda and then go upstairs to speak to both of them."

"Really? You'd come with me?" She exclaimed excitedly. I grin at her and nod. Mabel then grabbed me and hugged so tight I swore I was going to pass out from suffocation. After,she released me from I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I was glad I was doing something that would make her happy. Not to mention that meant she didn't have to confront those two power blondes on her own.

Returning to my bubbly sister with two cans of soda in my hand,we smiled widely at each other knowing that everything's going to our way.


	3. Black Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Pacifica's POV! Plus I'm not sure if this requires a trigger warning? I'm really not sure. I'm saying this because the certain way Pacifica reacts to hearing the sound of a bell. So yeah...I'm really not suuuuuuure. Enjoy?

I was dragged into Bill's lair. I wanted to do our transaction outside of his apartment. Of course him being the asshole he is didn't agree to those terms. 

So here we were having a staring contest in the middle of his living room.

I swear I wanted to rip that stupid eyepatch off his face and stuff it down his fucking throat. Maybe then something will come out of his mouth that wasn't complete bullshit.

"I have your stupid video,now you better do what I asked for." I spat,showing him the small phone memory card.

The older man smirked but didn't move. I hated when Bill did this. That meant he wants me to do something else.   
It was bad enough I even made a deal with him in the first place,who knows what kind of crap he'll add on.

"What is it this time Cipher?" I said crossing my arms. 

"You grew up with those twins right?" He asked stepping closer to me. 

I shot him a puzzled look as I responded. "Yeah,what of it?" 

"I want to heighten our deal,little Cria" he stated as he held my chin between his thumb and index finger.

I swallowed hard and glared. I had a sick feeling about this. I didn't want his gloved hands on me. It was gross.

"I want you to make it so that Pine Tree and I become extremely close."   
His golden eye bored through my soul with every word.

I pulled away and took a couple steps backwards.

"No,I'm not doing anything else. I helped you,now you better do what you promised." I shouted as I tossed the memory card at him. 

"What's the problem with my little addition?" Bill asked as he levitated the card to his hand from the floor.

I hated him. Saying the jerk was devious was an understatement. 

In a flash of blue fire a cane appeared in his hand and in an instant he used it to pull me closer to him. Our bodies were so pressed together,I swear I gagged a bit. 

"Come on...Bill..." I murmured as I tried to move away from the psycho.

Bill scowled down at me and I hastily corrected myself.

"I mean,Cipher. Can we just stick to the original deal?" 

The man unhooked the cane from my waist and smiled creepily at me.

"If you help me,I'll give you this as a gift to Shooting Star." He said as a golden bedazzling gun hovered above his right hand.

"Mabel already has three of those." 

He narrowed his eye at me and grabbed the gun. The man shot directly at me and a rhinestone was stuck promptly on my forehead.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I yanked the purple jewel off. I swear I better not get any acne from it.

"All she has to do is think of the color she wants and this baby shoots unlimited rhinestones." He said dangling the gun in my face.

Mabel would love that. I can see her smiling brilliantly as I give it to her.  
I snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it in my purse. 

"Fine,I'll help but don't fuck with Dipper." 

Bill hums slightly as in questioning what I just said.

"You mess with the boy and she'll worry if she starts worrying I'm going to kick your ass Cipher." I declared as my aquamarine eyes glared.

That's when he erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter. 

"Oh please. What's a little cria like you gonna do? I'll do as I please and don't think you can't stop me." He said grinning at me. 

I tapped my foot furiously and bit my tongue. If I said what I wanted to,he'll probably set my whole estate on fire. My perfectly manicure lilac nails began to dig into the palm of my hand. 

Count to ten Pacifica. Count to ten.   
In through your nose out through your mouth. 

After I calmed myself down a bit I turned around making my way to the door. 

"I'm leaving. Don't call." 

Before I can even touch the door knob I heard the ringing of a bell that caused me to stop in my track. 

No.

I breathed in deeply before I heard another ring. Then again. And again. And again. 

That sound.  
I stood up straight and covered my ears.My eyes locked onto the door. All I had to do was walk through it. 

I couldn't move. The ringing continued and each time it did,a memory resurfaced. 

I took a small step forward and the next thing I knew a multitude of handbells were spinning around me. 

"Please stop." I whimpered, annoyed by how weak my voice sounded. 

My legs felt like noodles and I dropped to my knees. 

It didn't stop. The fucking ringing. It continued. 

My breaths became short and tears were threatening to fall. 

"St....op.....ple..." I couldn't even spit full words. 

Finally it stopped and I attempted to control my breathing again. 

His hands began to rub my shoulders,tears slowly falling.

I was shaking like a chihuahua and I finally pushed those painful memories away. 

 

"You're a mess,go fix yourself." He whispered with a slight laugh.

"Oh fuck you." I muttered standing up and wiping my face with my hand.

Bill chuckled again and said "You sure you wanna say that to me?" 

I ignored him and walked into his bathroom.

The reflection I saw in the mirror repulsed me. I pulled out a pack of make-up wipes and then reapplied my mascara. 

I'm so fucking tired of this. Bill's manipulative ways and my stupid emotions. I looked in the mirror and smiled. 

Mabel was worth it. That girl is worth everything to me. 

I touched up my lipgloss and chucked the used wipe in the nearby garbage pail. I flipped my blonde hair back and sashayed out the bathroom. 

I walked up to Bill and pulled him down by his stupid bow tie.

"Since we're adding things to our deal Cipher, do me a favor and don't hurt Dipper." I said staring at him dead in the eye. 

I must not fear him. Do it for her. Do it for him. Do it for the twins. 

"Ohhhh I don't plan on harming a single hair on the boy's body." He assured me as he pulled back from my grip. 

"No,I'm serious. I grew up with Dipper and he's someone I care about. Don't play with his feelings." I sternly stated crossing my arms.

If I didn't know any better I would say he looked surprised for a second. 

"Trust me,I will take intensive care of Pine Tree." 

"Good." 

With that he extended his hand to me and I took it. Bill's signature blue flame sealed this deal and I sighed,letting go.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

I ignored him and went to the front door.

I wish I didn't.

When I opened it,standing there with wide eyes were the Pine twins. Dipper was already flushed in the face and Mabel looked like she was about to burst into tears. 

Oh that face. I can't. I can't talk to her. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready. 

I scowled at them and loudly said "Pleasure was all mine,Bill." I pushed the twins out of the way before hastily speed walking past them. Mabel scream my name loudly down the hall. I know she was following me,but I couldn't face her yet. 

This isn't how it was supposed to go. Now I dug myself a grave,I just hope I don't say anything I don't mean.


	4. Author's Note

This story is not abandoned. Alot of things have changed for me since the last update such as, losing my phone with all my pre written chapters,moving to a new country and many other things. This story will get update around may 17th and on wards. Thank you for reading and reviewing,support helps alot.


	5. Love Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after an extremely stressful year,but I refuse to abandon this story even if this ship isn't relevant anymore! I really will try to update more often but here is the long awaited chapter.

I didn't even get the chance to knock before Pacifica swung the door open. The blonde pushed past us and Mabel being Mabel of course had to follow her.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, need something Pine Tree?" Bill asked leaning on the golden doorframe.

That nickname was starting to get on my nerves. I don't care how hot he is, Bill Cipher was a jerkwad.

"I want to ask you something?" I tried to say confidently but it came out so sheepishly I sounded unsure.

The man gestured me in and I moved in cautiously.

I never really had gotten the chance to see his apartment when it wasn't completely trashed by drunkards. Everything was gold and black. Yellow loveseat,charcoal coffee table and under that was a yellow rug cut into the shape of a triangle. In the center of it a large unsettling eye.

It seemed strangely familiar but still gave me the chills.

Bill sat down and smirked. That damn smirk. I would do anything to wipe it off his face.

"I'll answer,but you'll need to ask while sitting here." he said patting his lap.

I bet I was beet red. Never would I have something so embarrassing but knowing him,refusing wasn't an option. I sat on his thigh as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Ask away Pine Tree." The older man murmured as he unraveled my scarf.

Come on Dipper, don't let his advances sidetrack you. Ask the question. Don't you dare let your mind wander into the indecent land of perversion.

"What's your relationship with Pacifica?" I blurted out feeling embarrassed about him seeing all my hickies. 

Bill draped my muffler over us both and smiled. No,grinned would be a better word. It looked like one of those smiles you see a serial killer give after mentally snapping.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I waited for his answer. I mean Pacifica seemed like she hated him the other night, the two seemed so incompatible. Bill is too care free and Pacifica's too high strung.

I flinched a bit once I heard Cipher burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Geez Pine Tree, it's hilarious how you think. The heiress and I are,hmmm, business partners. Yeah let's go with that!"

I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now I could ease Mabel's worries.

"That's all I needed to know." I stated as I attempted to move away from Bill. 

Keyword being attempted, the moment I moved the older man placed a death grip on my hips.

"What's the rush, kid?" 

"I'm busy,essays,projects, that kinda stuff so you should really get your hands off me."

Most people would be proud they stood up to someone they found intimidating. Not me, no I was fearful. This guy was unpredictable.

"Fine go." he said but didn't release me.   
I felt my scarf slide across the back of my neck. Holding both ends of it, Bill pulled my head down so that we were face to face. 

"You won't be able to resist me for long. You'll come crawling back, begging for me, and when you do..." he said as his eyes trailed my neck.

"I'll make you mine for eternity." And with that he literally pushed me off of him. 

I stumbled but quickly regain my balanced. 

"Don't count on that." I called out dashing out of the apartment.

I really hope that doesn't become a habit.

While out in the hall, I spot Pacifica and my sister bickering back and forth. They're near the stairs so I decided it was best to take the elevator.

Pressing the down button, I try to push away the thought of making me his his. I'm not ugly but I'm not on his level. The man was gorgeous. With all the potential sexy people he could choose to be with why would he choose me?

That's when it hit me. Leaning on the backwall of the lift, I placed a hand on my chest as my heart race began to return to normal. Why should I worry anymore? There's no reason I'll ever have to speak to him from now on. Toying with me. That's all he was doing.

I trudged into my apartment and plopped down into my swivel chair.   
My chest felt tight, and my stomach churned making me nauseous. Does it bother me that Bill isn't serious about me? What if he lied about his relationship with Pacifica? What if they're hooking up? Ugh, why is my brain so fixated on him!

To free me of those aggravating questions, my phone vibrated and I'm pleased to see it's my great uncle Ford calling.

"Dipper,did you collect the information that I needed?" he asked skipping any type of greeting. 

I shuffled through some papers before finding the paper clipped stack I needed.

"Yeqh I have them,but I can't bring them to you this week. I'm loaded with school work and my own research." I said tiredly.

I found great joy in helping Grunkle Ford with his projects. They were always so fascinating and enjoyable. 

"That's fine, bring them when you can." And with that he hung up.

Groaning, I placed the papers aside and laid my head on the messy desk. I have so much work but not enough energy. The only thing I can focus on is Bill Cipher.

I think I am completely lustfully smitten.


	6. I Like You,I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened to the spacing.

I attempt to zip past the stunned Pines twins but Mabel of course followed behind me.  
Mabel swiftly moved in front of me as we made our way to the end of the hall.

“Move it.” I spat rudely. I cant face her. Not yet at least. Soon I’ll explain to her what happened.  
“Pacifica, talk to me! What’s wrong? Did I do something? I’m sorry but please..just don’t ignore me.” The last two words were spoken in a weak sob.  
I avert my eyes to her face. I wish I hadn’t.  
Chocolate eyes filled with tears. Snot slightly running out her cute nose. The sound of her sobbing rang loudly through my ears. I felt a tug at my heart hearing that noise.

“Mabel…”I muttered trying to think of what to do. It’s too embarrassing to confess what happened at the party but I didn't think ignoring her would be such a big deal.

I shouldn't care as much as I do. My body betrays my mind as I found myself holding the crying mess in my arms.  
I run my fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Pulling away, I yank out an aquamarine handkerchief.  
“I’m sorry.’I mumbled. The girl girl looked at me with the cutest saddened expression I have ever seen. It was the look of a puppy whose owner was going out for them day and had left it behind.  
“Look Mabel, like it or not I have a lot of responsibilities. I can’t always be there and you need to understand that.” I said in attempt to comfort her. Mabel sobbed softly as I went on.

“We’re from two different worlds. Between school and work I barely have any free time anymore. Be grateful that when I do I spend it with you.”  
Damp eyes looked up at me and dry lips began to move. “Then tell me what’s up with you and Bill?” she asked bluntly.

I hesitated for a moment. What do I say? I can’t tell her I made a deal with a demon to keep a secret.  
“We..uh...well...work together?” It was supposed to be statement.  
Mabel’s eyes lit up like one of the many chandeliers in my parent’s mansion. Once again we were embracing one another. I could sense both excitement and relief in her hug.

Pushing her away slightly, I gave a strained smile. “Well text me,I’ve got to go” I said still holding her. I wanted to stay like that forever. Holding onto one another without a care in the world. Her embrace was warm and comforting as if it were meant to be this way.  
Sadly all good things come to an end.

Mabel released me, plastering on a huge grin. I loved seeing Mabel happy, a frown just didn't suit her.  
“Well I shouldn’t keep you waiting. You should go.”  
I gave a slight nod before sashaying down the stairs.  
Once out of the apartment building I took a deep breathe and pulled out my phone.  
I marked ***Meeting with Cipher*** as completed.

My heels clicked on the pavement as I walked. I reached the corner of the block and stopped at the nearby newsstand. If there was a magazine, I was most likely plastered on the cover. From teen trash to sophisticated fashion,I was the poster girl for it all.  
I'll admit I was proud of myself. Though sometimes I felt as if I only made it so far due to being a Northwest. After finishing high school I decided to attend college and live a simpler life. I chose to dorm rather stay living in my fancy mansion and I practically lived off fast food. It was a nice change of pace.

  
I finally made it to my dorm,there I found my roommate drawing on a sketchpad with my Pomeranian,Glitter pulling on her pants.  
I never bothered learning her name,she was so plain and poorly dressed it made me wonder how she was a fashion major. Seriously, her favorite outfit was a dull gray tracksuit and her bottle cap glasses were hideous.

  
“Instead of going off to waste time, try taking care of this yappy fluff ball.” she scolded.  
“Keep talking to me that way, you’ll see how far you’ll get in this industry.”  
My roommate pushed up her glasses and looked away.

  
I went into my bedroom and pulled out a small lilac trunk from under the bed. Flipping it open I tossed in the handkerchief Mabel had used earlier. In the trunk were photos of us from childhood,friendship bracelets, and even a couple of used straws. It was creepy I know but I couldn't help saving all these things.  
My bedroom door creaked open and standing in the doorway was my roommate holding glitter in her arms.

  
“You know you should probably stop obsessing over some girl.” She said releasing the pup onto the carpeted floor.  
“Shut up!” I spat.  
“Oh, I forgot you have Northwest connections.” she responded .  
I quickly whipped out my phone and glared. “I can end your entire fashion career in a single phone call. You better watch your mouth.”  
The girl sighed and said “Why don’t you just her how you feel?”

  
“I was planning to but then I did something completely embarrassing while drunk and now I can’t.”  
Why can’t I just confess? Mabel won’t care,right? She herself was acting pretty ridiculous after all that Smile Dip, so what I did could be forgiven right? I’m a mess. Mabel is one of my best friends, why can’t I just be honest with her?  
I rested my head upon the trunk and quietly let the tears fall. I am such a horrible friend. I’m a liar. Why can’t I just be honest?

“Pacifica…” I heard my roommate say softly.  
I didn't look up, I felt her rub small circles into my back. I didn’t care her low class hands were touching me. I just felt so lost. I didn't want to hide this from Mabel but I had two major reasons I couldn’t come clean.  
My pride being one of them. The other being I didn’t want to imagine what Bill would do to me if I back out of our deal.

What do I do now?


End file.
